After the Breaking
by Tigereyes9
Summary: The world's gone awry and humans are being hunted for food and slave labor. A little girl watches as hunters take her mother and brother and kill her father and other brother this is her story. (Lady Shiin let me borrow her idea from Sky Dweller! Go read
1. Default Chapter

Yay! I got an RK fic!!! Too bad it's not all original. See my muse was watchin Kenshin with me and now she's beating me over the head with an RK ficcie! It's gotten to the point where I keep having it in my dreams!!  
  
So, with the loving graces of Lady Shiin, I get to use her Icari idea (because it is the greatest)!!!  
  
So here I am rambling when I should be typing this story, so here goes.  
  
Please don't beat me with a flame stick either if you hate me, just storm out of the room and throw something.  
  
^.^ Here goes..  
  
Tigereyes  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^  
  
The world has broken. What was, isn't now. Things that exist now would terrify the bravest man 5 years ago. The human race is endangered. There is no other way to say it. We are being hunted for either food or for slavery.  
  
The extent of variety left is not that great. Icari, who live in the sky and have powerful wings and look like humans, use humans as servants. Vampires, well, that's obvious, rule the night and use humans as food and new recruiting. Equestiennes, a race of half horse, half something else, have developed a taste for human meat and use our hair to make practically anything. There are the Demons, who are nothing but spirits, simply kill anything moving. Lastly, there are the Hunters, where all aforementioned groups get the humans. Hunters are a race with extremely heightened senses that are attuned to humans. They hunt for the small tribes of humans that are left and cart them off to be tattooed on the wrist that they had been caught and then sold to one of the groups.  
  
Such is life now. If you want to even call it life. I am Karoi, the only one left of my family. When I was a small girl, about five or so, Hunters attacked us.  
  
My mother hid me in a cherry tree and told me not to move. I sat in silence as they fought. My father and two older brothers fought with some of the few katana left available to humans. My mother hit the ones that were coming with a bow and arrow. At least fifteen Hunters fell to them, but soon the battle began to wear on them. My mother ran out of arrows first. She was defenseless and a Hunter crept up behind her and grabbed her. He held tightly to her neck and she couldn't get free. They took her away and my father and brothers went crazy with rage.  
  
They killed several more, but the sheer number of Hunters was pressing down on them. I watched in horror as one of them shot my older brother, Sachi, in the head. He fell limply to the ground. It was all I could do to keep from jumping from the tree and running to his side. But my mother's command rang strongly in my ears and it was the last thing she said to me. So I sat there, silently crying to myself.  
  
My father attacked with newfound rage and my oldest brother, Shinta fought as hard as my father did. But in the end, their katanas were no match for them. The hunters killed my father with a shot to the heart and they carried Shinta off. He fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. I haven't seen my mother or Shinta since.  
  
It's been fifteen years today since they had been taken and I have been on my own. When I was about Twelve, I built a small shrine to my family where the Hunters captured them and my father and brother fell to them. I slowly made my way there through the thick underbrush.  
  
Five red stones that I had found in a ruin of a city stood next to one another. The grass was soft as I knelt before them.  
  
"Evening my dear family, how's your rest?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
Only greeted by silence, I continued.  
  
"The days are the same as they were when we were together. I'm fighting and I won't stop even if I'm the only human left who is free."  
  
A gentle breeze pulled at my fire red hair.  
  
"I know you're watching over me. I feel you sometimes. It's comforting. Though not as comforting as being with you all living."  
  
The wind picked up stronger and thunderclouds loomed ominously overhead. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I started to rise but I stopped. The tip of a sword was at my neck and I had a feeling that there were several other weapons behind me.  
  
With a hesitant sigh, I remained where I knelt.  
  
"Move and we slit your throat, scum," a deep voice demanded.  
  
"Like that would make any difference?" I muttered.  
  
For my troubles, I got a kick in the side. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell forward coughing. They pulled my arms behind my back and put shackles on my wrists. They were cold and heavy.  
  
"Get up," the voice said again. When I didn't do it fast enough for their liking, I was lifted off of my feet and slung over one's shoulder. I watched my family's monuments fade into the distance as they carried me to their head base. I was bounced around as they ran.  
  
We came to a stop as we neared a gate and they put me on the ground. They surrounded me as I sat on the ground. I can't say that they were fun to look at. They were all taller than any normal human, though they weren't far from ugly men. Most had their heads shaved and in top knots or braids. Big thorns or teeth or something of that sort sticking out of ears, noses, and one's labrae (that little part below your bottom lip, just above your chin). Only clothed below the waist, they had tattoos of the Hunter house. Wolves with their noses to the ground. They had many missing teeth and smelled foully.  
  
"Sorry, missy, you gotta go out now," the one that carried me said and kicked me hard in the head and the world spun for a moment. Then everything went black.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So what do you think? It's my first RK fic. I hope that everyone likes it! Lady Shiin is the greatest and all of you should read her stories!!! Especially Sky Dweller, the one which I stole *erm* borrowed this idea of Icari from! READ IT! Input is greatly appreciated! ^. ^x  
  
[review!] [Tigereyes is grateful to Lady Shiin] 


	2. A new horror

Only one review? That's ok! I just need to get this outta my head or it'll explode!  
  
Lil Kurohyou: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, most will be in it but that's just a surprise as to where! Who! I have a good time!  
  
@!@!@!@!@!!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
The world came slowly into focus, the edges still refused to stop being fuzzy for Kaori. She was on her stomach on a metal slab. She felt a lot of weight on her back and it didn't move off when she shifted. Kaori puzzled what it could be when she realized that she had been caught by the Hunters.  
  
Kaori began to scramble into in upright position as she felt something soft and feathery hit her shoulder. She cautiously reached her hand behind her, eyes clenched shut. A fingertip brushed it, and then she laid her whole hand (most uncomfortably) on it. It was warm, feathery and- and it was a wing! Kaori's eyes widened as she realized it and she stood up in quite a hurry. She scrambled over to a metal panel on the wall with her back to it. She looked behind her and was shocked and awed by what she saw.  
  
Two brown and gold wings now came out of her back. She studied them impassively. They looked natural on her. The joint of the wing poked just above her shoulder and the very tips went to the middle of her calves. There was only one thing off about them: the flight feathers were cut. Those feathers that enabled the birds and Icari to take to the sky were cut raggedly. Only half of the shaft was there.  
  
The door opened and she spun around. A man stood in the front, entirely wrapped in bandages save for his eyes stood in the doorway.  
  
"Those are quite beautiful," he said in a purr.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaori demanded trying to sound as threatening as possible.  
  
"Why, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Shishio. I am the one who adorned you with them."  
  
"Are you also the one who did this?" She asked as she raised both of her wrists that now bore the insignia of the Hunters tattooed in dark blue ink.  
  
"A mere title for one so great as you," Shishio said smoothly.  
  
The way he talked made Kaori's skin crawl and hair stand on end.  
  
"Why," she half whispered to herself.  
  
"To make you something more than you were! To bring you greatness!" he said with enthusiasm.  
  
"NO!" Kaori roared. "Only to bring YOU greatness!"  
  
His tone changed and his body language was that of a threat. "Now listen here, you belong to us now and you should give your elders some respect, if you know what's good for you-"  
  
She cut him off by running flat into him and knocking him aside. She sprinted down the dark corridors with Shishio in close pursuit. Her wings weighed her down a little more than she was used to but she ran with all of her strength and spirit. Left, right, right, left; she made random turns hoping to loose him but he never faltered. After one last right, she was met with sunlight. That and at least fifteen others. As she sprinted past them, Shishio stopped at the entrance. He panted but stood upright and watched as the guards began to overtake her.  
  
A tree root arched slightly and as luck always has it on escapes, she tripped over it and slid in the hard-packed dirt for several feet. She stood up again and saw that she was surrounded by all of them. Wariness was in her eyes but she put her hands up to defend herself. The guards began to rush her and she dodged a few and broke another's nose. But before a dart could pierce her fair skin, she was lifted off of the ground in one smooth motion.  
  
Strong hands held her waist gently and he smelled like sake and cherry blossoms. She looked up at his face and she was taken. Pointy brown hair and a red sash around his forehead. His eyes were dark and three wisps of hair flew around in front of his eyes.  
  
He felt her eyes on him and he looked down.  
  
"Can you fly?" he asked and she shook her head, unable to find words to speak.  
  
He sighed and flew on.  
  
"I'm Sanoske Sagara. And you are?" he asked with a wonderful smile.  
  
"Kaori," she mumbled.  
  
"Pretty name," he said and then returned his attention to getting them wherever they were going.  
  
The clouds became thicker and Kaori shook to the cool of them. If Sanoske noticed her shivers, he didn't show it.  
  
They broke through a particularly thick cloudbank and Kaori gasped. Beautiful buildings seemed to float on the clouds. A market was down the way and the calls from the hawkers calling out their wares met her ears. All of the buildings were fit to be palaces but one stood out among the others. It could have fit the whole market in it ten times over. Beautiful gilded roofs and open windows that pleased the eyes. Sanoske flew toward it with purpose and they stopped at the door.  
  
He released her gently, afraid she would run or fall or something, then he pounded on the door before opening it.  
  
"KENNNSHIIIN! I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT SOMETHING!" He yelled, his voiced bounced from wall to wall carrying far down the main hall.  
  
"Sano, do you always have to announce your presence in such a-" a woman's voice said approaching. She turned a corner and stopped. An Icari with midnight hair and stormy dark eyes, she stood unmoving and unspeaking.  
  
"Hey Miss Kaoru, where's Kenshin?" Sanoske said with light tone.  
  
"Who's, who is this, Sano? Explain, explain how you-" she stammered.  
  
"I'm not telling it twice so help me find Kenshin," Sanoske said again.  
  
She 'harrumphed' and then did an about face. She walked briskly, feathers ruffling slightly in the wake behind her. Sanoske followed without a word to Kaori. He wore no shirt but his white baggy pants framed his ass quite nicely. She took in the view a little longer before she followed hesitantly.  
  
In a matter of a day, her world had been turned upside down and now she had wings and was meeting, what had to be, royalty to live in this size of a house. She mused what would happen to her when she came face to face with him. Would he kill her on sight or would he help her. She shuddered inwardly but her body language was of resolve and determination. Sanoske had stolen a sideways glance at her and was surprised at her calmness. He was sure he would have been sweating a river behind him.  
  
(Hold up a second! I'm freezin! Accursed tank tops in the stupid basement. Wait a moment.)  
  
Kaori followed Sanoske while her mind was elsewhere. She absently studied her wrist. The wolf with its nose to the ground seemed to mock her promise to her fallen family. 'I'll fight even if I'm the last, yeah right. I didn't even hear them coming.' Kaori growled to herself quietly causing Sanoske to look at her over his shoulder. She was just glaring at no one in particular. He sighed slightly and stopped at two big golden doors. Kaori didn't see Sanoske stop and she ran flat into his back. She got a mouthful of feathers and skin. She stepped back and muttered her apologies.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Sanoske Icari, I wasn't looking," she said looking him in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Just call me Sano. And don't worry about it."  
  
She smiled her thanks and he opened the two double doors. Sano walked in causally and plopped himself down in some big puffy cushions. They were fine silk and of every color with golden thread embroidery of flowers, clouds and animals.  
  
Another Icari was looking over a balcony on the other side of the room. He was bent over the railing but Kaori could tell he was shorter than Sano. He had red hair a couple shades darker than hers. His was more the color of blood while hers was a bright and fiery red. He wore white pants as Sano did and he wore no shoes.  
  
"Back so soon, Sano? I thought you would have been gone all day," he said without turning.  
  
"Yeah, but I got a little sidetracked. See I found her," Sano said motioning to Kaori who still stood in the doorway.  
  
The Icari's head lifted and he turned to face her. She stood bravely and with confidence as his eyes gave her a once over.  
  
He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and he had the most interesting eyes. They were a cold violet, no emotion was held, just an impassiveness that she knew he held all of the time.  
  
He said nothing, he just stood there.  
  
"Sano, could I talk to you?" He said without taking his eyes from her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure Kenshin," Sano said standing.  
  
They walked to a secluded corner of the room, where they thought she wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Kenshin demanded.  
  
"In the forest. There were a bunch of hunters chasing her and, well, to be honest, she kinda looked like you from the sky," Sano said sheepishly.  
  
"How'd another female Icari come about if she's never been near the reversed blade sword?" Kenshin asked mostly to himself.  
  
"Hunters," Kaori said aloud so they could hear her.  
  
Both heads whipped around and stared at her.  
  
"What?" Kenshin demanded.  
  
She sighed impatiently. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
Sano unknowingly let out a surprised grunt.  
  
"Because I'll kill you on the spot now if you don't," Kenshin warned.  
  
"Go ahead. I've already dishonored my family. I've broken my promise. Kill me. I'd be far better off," she said with an edge in her voice. Kenshin walked over to a beautifully carved armoire and opened a door and pulled out a katana. He walked calmly over to her and held the blade at her jugular.  
  
"Speak," he demanded.  
  
She stared defiantly back at his glowing amber eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
The blade wavered for a moment, then his arm fell to his side.  
  
"Why were you being chased?" he asked instead.  
  
"Ran from the ones who thought they controlled me," she said barely above a whisper. Her eyes shone with challenge, daring anyone to try something. She looked like a caged animal.  
  
"Controlled you?" Sano asked.  
  
Kaori smirked and closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
  
"Yeah. They thought they had me all figured out. Power my ass.." She trailed off.  
  
Sano gave Kenshin a troubled look.  
  
"Sano, find a room for her? I must talk to Kaoru," and with that Kenshin brushed past Kaori and disappeared down a hall.  
  
When he was gone, she let her shoulders relax a little and she shifted her weight.  
  
"You are one brave girl," he said disbelieveingly.  
  
"It's what I get for living on my own since I was like six," she said.  
  
Sano had a troubled look. "Come on, I'll show you to a room."  
  
She followed him wearily down the hall. Kaori felt drained. Being that cold and emotionless for her was hard. Normally she would let people know if she was pissed off, happy, you know just emotionful. Sano led her to a smaller, but still large, wooden door. He gave the golden handle a turn and opened it. The entire floor was covered in different sizes and shapes of the same silken cushions that Sano had crashed on.  
  
"Someone'll wake you up in the morning or bring you breakfast. I don't know what Kenshin's gonna do, but so far, since Kaoru's been here, he's been less-" he paused for a moment, "I don't know. Just don't piss him off too much or you will be on the wrong end of that katana of his."  
  
Kaori nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. She fell onto the cushions, gathering them around her and rubbing her face on the softness. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, absorbing into the cushions. She cried silently, for what reason, she did not know. Crying just felt right. She cried herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Ok: Two things happened while I was writing this chapter.  
  
One: The largest silverfish went crawling across my printer and I screamed and fell out of my seat, thus hitting my head.  
  
Two: My dad called from my mom's surprise party and told me that the car I've been looking at and saving for and working for a loooooong time for, oh yeah, we're "checking it out for real" tomorrow!!!!!! I did my little happy dance and paraded around my house for a moment, proclaiming that I, the Lovely Tigereyes, am getting MY OWN car!!!!! Then I saw the silverfish again and had my brother kill it.  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
I forgot at the top so I'll do it here!  
  
I own only Kaori and possibly the hunters and the equestines. The Kenshingumi belongs to whoever and Icari belong to Lady Shiin, who by the way is still the greatest for letting me use them!! ^o^x  
  
Review if you would please! 


	3. Flying lessons

Tragedy has struck my poor little heart. The car, sadly, is out of my price range. *breaks into uncontrollable sobs* And of course they wait until I like love it and drive it and whatever and then they crush my heart with that accursed price! 13,5 when I only have the *ahem* 5 part.  
  
So I'm writing. I came up with this whilst I was running my five miles because I was heartbroken.  
  
Sadly written (which probably means violence or somethin somethin)  
  
Tigereyes  
  
P.S.: I don't think I ever wrote this! I only own Kaori and other various things. Icari are Lady Shiin's and Kenshin and friends are someone else's! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaori turned over in her sleep. It was morning and that pesky sun was in her eyes. The curtains were drawn and the morning breeze blew happily in. This was not Kaori's idea of a good morning. Grumbling, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The little crusty things fell away and she stretched her arms above her head and her wings flared to their greatest potential.  
  
During this process, Kaori's eyes cracked open just a pinch. And through that pinch, she saw a girl sitting with her legs under her smiling as brightly as the morning sun. Kaori dropped her arms and folded her wings again. With her hands in her lap, Kaori looked at the girl expectantly. She had dark hair, much like that Kaoru girl from earlier, only she seemed younger. She had dark eyes and was human, not Icari. She giggled and Kaori gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm Misao. I guess you're Kaori?" she was happy and bubbly.  
  
Kaori just nodded.  
  
"Kenshin told me to give you these. I agree with him now, you do need new clothes," Misao said holding out a bundle of clothes.  
  
Kaori looked down at what she wore. Her long brown skirt was dirty, she'd admit that, and had a few tears, but nothing outrageous. Her top was sleeveless and tight made of stretchy material. It too had seen better days but it wasn't terrible. With a sigh, she took the clothes and unfolded them. A short white skirt fell from the folds of a long sleeved shirt. Kaori looked at them disbelievingly.  
  
"What does he take me for? I'm sorry Misao, but I can't wear them," Kaori said putting them on the floor in front of Misao. Misao just looked at her. Then she smiled again.  
  
"Ok then. If that's what you want. So would you like some breakfast then?"  
  
Kaori nodded negatively. "No thanks Misao. I don't normally eat breakfast."  
  
"Ok, then Kenshin wanted to see you," Misao said standing.  
  
Kaori furrowed her forehead. "Ok then. You must lead, I have no idea where I'm going."  
  
Misao nodded and opened the door and led Kaori out. The halls were magnificent, now that Kaori was a little less wary then the day before. Shiny marble floors shone below and high, vaulted ceilings arched above. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings and sculptures of Icari. The same golden doors that Kaori went through with Sano loomed before her again. Misao moved aside and looked at Kaori expectantly and Kaori raised both eyebrows.  
  
"You have to go in alone. Servants don't go in there unless bidden to. Sorry Kaori," Misao said and she began to walk away. Kaori sighed and rearranged her messy hair into a sloppy ponytail. Wisps of hair fell over her eyes and she pulled them behind her ear as she walked through the door. Sano was again parked on the cushions eating an apple. He wiped his chin with his arm as some of the juice dribbled onto his chin. He raised his apple to Kaori before taking another bite. Kenshin was leaning on the balcony's railing. He watched as Kaori walked in the room and closed the door noiselessly behind her. Kenshin frowned when he noticed that she had her own clothes on.  
  
"I take it Misao woke you? I wonder where she put those clothes I told her to give you," he mused.  
  
"I'm not wearing your clothes," Kaori said and Sano snorted and apple chunks blew out of his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I just had an image of Kenshin wearing a dress. Carry on," Sano said taking another bite and hiding his grin behind his apple. Kaori's mouth arched into a smile at that thought too. It was kinda funny. But she schooled her face to the impassiveness that she wore yesterday.  
  
"Fine. Wear you clothes. Sano told me you can't fly," he said and Kaori interjected.  
  
"I didn't say I can't fly."  
  
"Then why didn't you fly away when you were being chased?" Kenshin challenged.  
  
Kaori fingered the tips of her severed flight feathers. They were longer than before but still not the length that they needed to be to fly. "I just couldn't."  
  
"Ok. Then you have to show us that you can fly," Kenshin said with a smirk on his face and arms crossed across his scarred chest. "And Sano will take you."  
  
Sano spit his apple again. "I'm doing what?!?"  
  
Kaori's eyes widened. "Hell no," then turning to Sano's hurt look, "It's not you though."  
  
"You better go now. If you don't, I'll just call the Hunters. I'm sure that they would like to have you back in their company," Kenshin said with a grin.  
  
"You wouldn't," Kaori spat.  
  
"Fine then, hang around and find out."  
  
Kaori stood him down for a moment, giving him a glare that made Sano shiver and it wasn't even aimed at him.  
  
After a moment more, she turned on her heel and opened the door in one smooth movement. Sano followed after giving Kenshin a confused sidelong look.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaori squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped Sano's arm with all she could muster. The wind was blowing her hair around and every one of her muscles were tensed.  
  
"You mind letting my arm a little loose? It's totally purple. I'm not going to drop you. Who do you think I am? Kenshin?" Sano teased as she opened her eyes and loosened her grip. She was tucked neatly in Sano's arm and she liked it, save for the terrifying height that he was flying at.  
  
He flared his wings and they came to a soft stop. Sano held her in front of him and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ready to fly?" he asked and before she could breathe, let alone protest, Sano dropped her. The surprise was etched onto her face and she couldn't even scream. Sano watched with a look between amusement and a wish to catch her, he hovered above her falling form. Kaori opened her wings, and to her slight surprise (and Sano's horror) she didn't stop falling. The severed flight feathers slowed her a bit but she still fell. The tree line was growing closer and Sano was a good half-mile above her. He drew in his wings and plummeted like an osprey but he didn't catch her before the trees.  
  
Kaori hit good many branches before she landed her hand on one. Battered, cut and bruised, she dropped the last ten feet to the ground. Rubbing her arms and sitting up, she looked out upon her landing site. A soft grass clearing surrounded her and smiled at her luck. She was at her family's monument. She walked over to one of the red stones and put her hand on it. Her smile faded and she dropped her hand to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep a promise. Just one simple promise.." She put her head in her hands and cried softly.  
  
Sano landed soundlessly behind her and watched as her back and wings shook with he sobs. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head sharply and glared, but her glare dissolved.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"My family. I promised that I would fight to the end. I lost.I just.oh Sano," she buried her head in Sano's shoulder and neck and sobbed. Taken a little by surprise, Sano hugged her as she cried to her heart's content or until she ran out of tears to cry, whichever came first. Sano rocked gently as her sobs subsided and she sat back on her own.  
  
"Ok?" he asked gently.  
  
"When I was six or seven, my family and I were walking through the woods, here actually, when the Hunters attacked. My mother, she put me in that cherry tree there," she pointed to a tree in full pink blossom, "and I watched them kill my father and older brother, Sachi, and carry my brother Shinta and my mother off to, to do what ever they do to people they catch. So when I was about twelve I brought these stones from a ruin to mark their graves and to remember them. Sometimes I'm afraid, sometimes I'm afraid that I'll forget them."  
  
Sano sat back, processing her whole life's story given to him in a matter of a minute. Kaori stood and touched a monument gingerly. She sighed and turned to look at Sano. He had a look of genuine concern on his face and it looked funny on him. She smiled and began to walk past him. But before she past him she grabbed his arm for him to follow her. She led him through dense forest and stepped sure-footedly as Sano stumbled behind her through the brush. Kaori smiled to herself as she neared some ruins.  
  
Large foundations still partially stood and there were some walls still standing. Kaori began to trot to a significantly together building. Three of the four were still there and the roof was still mostly intact. Vines with pretty pink flowers blossomed and there was the remains of a statue of a lion guarding the door. She bounced in and Sano followed a little slower.  
  
Kaori crashed on a pile of blankets and pillows. Nothing compared to the ones that Kenshin but she seemed deeply happy to be on them. There were tattered blankets for curtains and there were dead flowers in dirty water in chipped cups and vases. She was practically beaming and Sano cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Problem?" she chirped.  
  
"It's-" he began.  
  
"Mine," she finished for him.  
  
She bounced up with more enthusiasm than he had ever seen her have. She moved to a corner to dig through a basket and announced that she found what she was looking for with a squeak.  
  
"I found it!" She held up another black skirt and a black sleeveless shirt that was black. The shirt and skirt had a white flame running up the sides. She tossed them onto the blankets and pillows and dug some more in the basket. She rummaged for a while but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. She sat back on her heels and pulled her hair back. She sighed and moved around looking for something, muttering to herself.  
  
A loud crash of the brush was heard and Kaori and Sano immediately looked out the door. Kaori's eyes narrowed and she rose, pulling a bow and quiver from behind the basket. With one smooth movement, she stood and nocked an arrow. And in about the same time, Sano was standing and blocking her way to the door.  
  
"Move Sanoske. It's the Hunters and I want to give them a proper welcome," she said in a low tone, touching her fingertip to the sharp tip of the arrowhead.  
  
"Precisely why you shouldn't go out there. What if they realize who you are and haul you back? What then?"  
  
Kaori growled softly, but she let the bow down to her side. Sano smiled then did an about face, making his face impassive and emotionless.  
  
He walked through the door and stood before a small pack of hunters, about seven of the relentless hunters stood in a semicircle before him. Sano stood coolly and confidently as Kaori watched from a crack in the foundation.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sano asked nonchalantly.  
  
"We be lookin for a human girl, bout this tall end she's got wingies like those," he pointed to Sano's, "sept they're brown."  
  
"Why would you be looking for an Icari?" Sano practically purred.  
  
"None specifically sir," another said with a little better manners and grammar.  
  
"If you don't mind me askin, why aren't you in the sky?" another asked.  
  
"My business is my own," Sano said with an edge.  
  
'My Sano's got quite the spirit, and a tight ass.' Kaori thought to herself as she absently rubbed her wingtips.  
  
One of the hunters began to sniff the air.  
  
"She be in ther," he said gesturing to the ruins.  
  
"There's nothing in there for you," Sano said stepping in front of their path to the door.  
  
"If she be in there, we'll pluck you flying man," the first one said.  
  
And before you could breathe, Sano had thrown him across the clearing and into a tree. He had a steely look in his eyes and he flared his wings regally.  
  
"You will NOT disrespect me! Get OUT you scum!" he said in a cool, harsh tone, emphasizing his points with an increase of volume.  
  
Most cowered and went to their fallen. But one lurked behind Sano unawares. He had brandished a knife and was ready to stab Sano between the wings. That is he was before Kaori shot him in the head with her bow. With a hollow coconut noise and a little blood, he fell to the earth.  
  
Sano turned surprised and unfortunately so did the rest of the Hunters. Kaori was standing in the doorway with her bow in hand and two other arrows nocked and ready to fly.  
  
"Who's next?" she questioned sweetly.  
  
Instantly they leapt into action. The Hunters all lunged at her and she shot each and every one down. Sano stood in awe as she picked them off as if they were inanimate stuffed animals or something. No expression was on her face, her mouth was a grim line and her eyes were sharp for her targets. She was wearing the clothes she pulled out of the basket with her hair loose around her. She ruffled her wings when they were all either dead or dying.  
  
"Don't ask," was all she said and she reached behind the wall and produced a quiver and a katana.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go home."  
  
Kaori smiled at that. 'That isn't my home. Not with Icari. I'm human. Not an Icari.'  
  
He offered her his hand and she looked at her wings and didn't take it. Sano looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You have to know that you can't stay here. At least for the time being. They'll comb this place and the surrounding areas for weeks maybe. Even you couldn't hide from that," Sano said but she turned her back on him and began to walk the other way.  
  
"I'm no Icari," she mumbled as she walked into the trees.  
  
Sano stood puzzled. With a confused sigh, he ran after her. She took obvious deer trails that gradually inclined up. She was always three or four steps ahead of him, despite his running, he never failed to hit a tree root or rock. Kaori walked sure footed as a mountain goat, until she broke into an all out sprint. Sano sighed and picked up his already quick pace. He lost sight of her as she ran through a large bush. He struggled through the shrubbery (a Shrubbery! Ni! Sorry couldn't help it) and watched as she winked at him then threw herself over a cliff's edge.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok! That's all you get! Wooo! That was fun!  
  
Review and you get a box of chocolates and a new car!  
  
[really] 


	4. Unexpected Meetings

Sano's jaw dropped as he watched Kaori fall. But she just smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Getting out of the stupor that he was in, he chased after Kaori throwing himself off of the cliff. His wings were folded to go as fast as he could. He plummeted at Kaori. 'What were you thinking!?! God, Kaori!' Sano thought as he fell.  
  
With a flick of a wing, and another wink to Sano, Kaori flared her wings and hovered. This didn't register to Sano right away and he continued to fall. With three or four wing beats though, Sano was right back up to her. She smiled sweetly at him and his whole speech about scaring him half to death dissolved on his tongue.  
  
"Heya Sano, I forgot to mention something. Yeah, the Hunters cut my flight feathers. They're back though."  
  
Sano blinked a few times and Kaori crossed her arms over her chest. Sano didn't say anything and Kaori began to grow inpatient.  
  
"Say SOMETHING Sano!"  
  
"Let's.. Let's go," he stammered and began to fly away from her.  
  
"Sano-" Kaori began but she let it drop. He was lost in his own thoughts. She followed him silently, thinking her own thoughts.  
  
Neither spoke the entire flight back to Kenshin's palace. Sano didn't even look at Kaori, even when he told her to go to her room because it was late and she needed rest. He walked away before she could tell him she didn't know where the room was.  
  
So Kaori began to wander, looking for her room. Every fifteen to thirty feet there was another door, tall and oaken, indistinguishable from the one that was on the room she had stayed in. Kaori sighed as she walked for what seemed like hours. She wasn't tired though. The sun had set about an hour ago and all she wanted to do was get some of the energy out. Open a door, peek in, find nothing, and close the door. That was how her night was going as of yet. That is until Kaori came on a set of double oaken doors. She pushed one open and smiled at her luck. It was a large open room; no furnishings, padded walls and a reed mat covered the entire floor.  
  
'Either this is for one very large crazy person room or its for training. I think I'll use it for the latter.' And with an extra nod of determination, Kaori walked in and surveyed the room. Large enough to spar with someone, yet not too big. She leaned her bow and quiver against a wall and drew her katana. Katana is probably not the correct word for her unique sword. It was wider and longer than a katana and the end of it bent back kind of like a sharp hook. Kaori rested the sheath with the bow and began to run through her stances.  
  
Beads of sweat formed on her face as she immersed herself in total concentration. She was one with her sword, one with the floor, one with the air. She looked upon everything with an absence and a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
'Forward, side, dodge, slice, sweep. I'm human, not Icari. I am not something to be hunted!' She thought. "I am not to be hunted, I AM NOT GOING TO FALL!" She said aloud, using more intensity. The blade flew in her hands, if you blinked, you would have missed several stances. Kaori's anger and passion was part of the blade and was just as deadly. A fire burned in her eyes as she imagined the Hunters before her, falling to her blade. It wasn't until she saw Shishio before her that she noticed someone else in the room. She let her muscles relax and her sword down to her side. Closing her eyes, she turned to face whoever it was in the room.  
  
"You're bleeding," Kenshin's voice met her ears.  
  
Kaori's eyes flew open. She looked at him steadily and unblinking. It was actually him that broke her stare by looking away.  
  
"What do you want? I'm not intruding or anything, am I?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No. How did you learn to fight like that? It was intense, even I don't even train that hard," he said walking into the room and leaning on a wall.  
  
"I was frustrated. How do you think you'd feel if someone did this to you?" she asked gesturing to her wings.  
  
"The same. You have a cut on your face and it's bleeding," he said again.  
  
She lifted her hand and at the corner of her left eye she met wetness. A cut, about a half-inch arced down her eye. She wiped her hand on it and examined the blood.  
  
"Hmmm," she said to herself, "that's never happened before."  
  
"Want someone to spar with?" Kenshin asked drawing his katana. "Unless you're tire-"  
  
"Let's go. I'm not tired," Kaori said hastily, lifting her sword again.  
  
Kaori lunged at him and her sword met metal. Kenshin smirked at him and she snarled. Again and again she attacked, getting nowhere but tired. She waited, tired of attacking, for him to do something. She did not have to wait long. He faked right and swung left with his katana ready to strike her bare side, until she flipped out of the way. With cat-like surefootedness, she landed on one foot and used the other to knock him off balance. He teetered and fell. She was on him like a whale on a wounded seal. Her sword was at his neck.  
  
"Give?"  
  
"Never."  
  
And he rolled away, only to meet her sword again. He kicked her feet out from underneath her and she fell hard onto the mat. The fall knocked the wind out of her and he got to his feet. She flipped up and stood ready again. Her lip had broken open and a slight trail of blood ran down her chin. A bruise was already beginning to form on his cheekbone and his back was red. Again and again, each other's parries were blocked by the other. The 'sparring match' was practically at a standstill, if you could even call it a sparring match anymore. It seemed each was out for the other's blood. They stood facing each other; swords ready, panting heavily.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?"  
  
Kaori spun around and Kenshin looked around Kaori. Sano and Kaoru were standing in the doors. Sano was leaning against the doorframe and Kaoru had her arms crossed. If you didn't look closely, it would seem that the two sweaty Icari (well, Icari and half Icari) were one and the same.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"A little before she matted you bro. She got you down hard," Sano said with a smile and a wink at Kaori. Kaori took a slight bow.  
  
"Yeah, well," Kenshin started to try to save his ego until Kaoru practically dragged him out of the training room by his ear.  
  
"Come ON! You promised to help me with my flowers," Kaoru said dragging him behind her.  
  
Kaori walked over to the wall and sheathed her sword and picked up her bow and quiver. Her hair was loose and clung to her sweaty neck. Her lip was still bleeding and her eye was too.  
  
"Sano, could you show me to my room? I'm a little lost here," she asked and Sano nodded.  
  
He began to walk and Kaori walked at his side.  
  
"You were kicking his ass. It was funny. He's never been beaten like that. He's never been beaten period," he laughed to himself. "his ego's going to be seriously wounded."  
  
Kaori smiled too. "He deserved to be knocked a peg or two. No one puts a sharp object to my throat and gets away with it."  
  
Sano stopped walking for a moment.  
  
"Can I ask you something," Sano asked adding quickly to his question, "without getting what he did?"  
  
Kaori smiled. "Fine, amnesty once. But use it wisely my friend," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Are you sure that you've never met Kenshin before, long lost relatives or something. I swear that there's something there-" Sano said.  
  
Kaori said nothing but continued to walk, leaving Sano standing there.  
  
"Kaori-" he called, but she continued to walk.  
  
She found her room and crashed on the cushions, tossing her weapons on a far cushion. Kaori studied the ceiling. There were ridges, like upside-down mountains that made patterns. The patterns became less and less interesting as she fell into sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^ Kaori climbed down from the cherry tree that her mother had put her in when she was six, only she was 21 instead of six. Uncertainty filled her. Where was her family? She stood in the small clearing and began to cry.  
  
"It's ok Kaori, everything's fine now. Shinta's here. Don't cry."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her as her tears stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked at the back of her brother. It too wasn't eleven as when she saw him last, but 26. She buried her face in the deep red hair that was her brother's.  
  
"I missed you Shinta. Where were you? Where did they take you?" Kaori asked. And as she said that, white wings sprouted from his back. He yelled in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaori!" he said and he released her from his embrace and began to run away. Before he was enveloped in the forest, she caught sight of a cross-shaped scar and violet eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaori bolted upright and was panting heavily. The dream was so real. Could it have been? She shook with a chill. 'Could that really have been Shinta? Is he Shinta?' She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the same time, Kenshin awoke with a start. He shook his head. 'Only a dream, that's it. It's just a dream. Just all of the sparring before bed, or something.' But in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. The dream was not 'just a dream'. "Why would I run? Why didn't I see this sooner?" he asked himself as he rose from his cushions and pulled his pants on over his boxers.  
  
Barefooted, he ran down the dim halls. He sprinted all of the way to Kaori's door and entered without knocking. She looked up bewildered from her knees and he stood in the door.  
  
"Kaori, I-" he began but she cut him off by lunging at him for a hug.  
  
"Shinta," she whispered in tears.  
  
Kenshin hugged her as hard as she did to him and tears nipped at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I knew that dream- God, Shinta," she said through her tears. Kaori's mind was a blur. Everything seemed to meld together. It was finally Kenshin that broke their hug. Kaori ran her hand over her eyes and smiled up at her brother.  
  
"Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," he said with a smile then turned to leave.  
  
"I missed you Shinta," Kaori said as Kenshin stepped through the threshold. Kenshin paused, but soon stepped out of view of the door. Kaori smiled and fell back onto her cushions and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So, whaddya think? Good eh?  
  
Katiekins sent me 2 review! I know that you're reading this too Kyle and you'd better review! Same for the rest of ya! Hop two! 


End file.
